As It Should Be - DISCONTINUED
by TearsOfPaper
Summary: The unextraordinary tales of the new DADA teacher, Harry Potter. Now that Voldemort is gone for good, Harry gets what he always wanted - a normal life. Well, as close to a normal life as the Chosen One can get.
1. Return to Hogwarts

**I do not own characters, etc.**

Harry looked around the familiar great hall of Hogwarts. Had it really only been eight years since he had last been here? Eight years since the Second Wizarding War had ended with the death of Voldemort. You couldn't even tell there had been a battle within these walls. Everything was so familiar to Harry, yet slightly off. There were no students in the hall yet, but they would be coming in any minute. All the teachers had taken their places at the front table except for the two newest. Harry and Neville looked at each other and moved to take their seats just before the doors swung open to admit the second through seventh year students.

Laughter and chattering turned to awestruck murmuring as the students noticed Harry sitting between Neville Longbottom and Headmistress McGonagall. None of these students had been at Hogwarts at the same time as Harry, so they only knew of him as the Chosen One, the Boy who Lived, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He would have to change that during classes this year. Studiously ignoring the older students, Harry watched as Professor Flitwick led the first years in. They reacted slightly at the sight of Harry, but the Sorting Hat gave them more reason to tremble. The first years huddled together as, just as in years past, the tattered old hat began to sing.

 _"_ _Many years I've seen go by,_

 _but this year trumps them all._

 _Many houses have stood at war,_

 _but now we all stand tall._

 _Gryffindor, the brave and bold,_

 _has joined hands – it's true –_

 _with Slytherin, the ambitious,_

 _something once impossible to do._

 _Hufflepuff, the caring friend,_

 _has welcomed with open arms_

 _Ravenclaw, the witty and shrewd,_

 _and they will weather any storms._

 _Once as different as could be,_

 _the four houses now stand united,_

 _after years of begging for this change_

 _I, though a simple hat, am delighted._

 _No matter what house you join_

 _know that this will always hold true:_

 _Hogwarts is for everyone,_

 _and we are all for you._

Harry joined in with the applause at the Sorting Hat's song. He knew that McGonagall had decided to implement a new thing this year to encourage inter-house unity. With her new exchange student program, members of the four houses would stay in other dorms for a set period of time. People could sign up for different allotments of time, from a week to a whole semester. Knowing that this was McGonagall's brain child made Harry all the more excited for it. He was sure it would work out well. Even the Sorting Hat was optimistic about it.

As the last of the first years was sorted, McGonagall stood up to give her annual speech as headmistress.

"As I'm sure no one will hear anything I say until the new teachers are announced, I shall begin there. As most of you know, last year our beloved herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, decided to retire. Taking her place will be Professor Longbottom. I expect you to all treat him with as much respect as Professor Sprout."

A smattering of applause spread around the room with a handful of giggles.

McGonagall fixed the student body with a stern look. "If I hear of anyone giving Professor Longbottom grief, you shall answer to me personally." Looking satisfied as the giggles ceased, Headmisstress McGonagall carried on. "Now, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor decided over the summer to move to Africa to study various kinds of demonic creatures. She said to tell you all to look for her book in a few years if you are interested in her work. To fill her position, I am pleased to announce that Professor Potter has graciously accepted my invitation."

There was even less applause than Neville got, but Harry could sense the tension. Everyone was unsure how to react to the news that the Chosen One was their new DADA teacher. Groaning internally, Harry made a mental note to make sure that the students soon forgot about his extraordinary accomplishments. He only wanted to be known by them as the second best DADA teacher ever, second only to Professor Lupin.

Clearing her throat, McGonagall continued. "Now that that is out of the way, I am eager to announce the advent of the Inter-house Student Exchange Program. Beginning next week, students may sign up to spend time in another houses dormitory. Houses will be assigned by teachers, but students get to choose how long to stay when they sign up. There are slots for any allotment of time from one week to one semester. You will have your regular schedule during the day. The Inter-house Student Exchange Program is intended to encourage inter-house friendships, so I expect you all to be accommodating. All students are required to sign up for a minimum of one time slot before the end of their seven years. Please remember, this is just as mandatory as your classes, but it is meant to be fun."

The students looked at each other across the room, apprehension creeping over some faces, while others lit up with excitement.

"Announcements and formalities aside," McGonagall announced, "Let the feast begin."

Plates and goblets filled as Neville leaned over to Harry. "Do you have any idea who is supposed to be Head of Hufflepuff now that Professor Sprout retired?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I know Flitwick is still the Head of Ravenclaw. Since Snape died, his replacement also became Head of Slytherin."

"Potions just has Slytherin written all over it." Neville shuddered. "But I've heard Professor Murry is nice."

"I've met her once before. Meg is much nicer than any of the Slytherins I remember from our years in Hogwarts." Harry smiled briefly.

Neville chuckled softly. "Doesn't take too much. We only dealt with the Slytherin bullies."

"Fair enough. So, do you know who the Head of Gryffindor is? McGonagall asked me, but I turned it down. I'm trying to lose some of the grandeur that Voldemort forced on me, and becoming Head of House did not seem like the way to do it."

Neville passed Harry a plate of large dinner rolls. "That's what I have been so excited to tell you. McGonagall asked me, and I said yes. I'm the youngest Head of House in a century!"

"That's amazing, Neville. I'm so excited for you."

"Head of House my first year, and I'm only twenty-five. Meg Murry was in her thirties before she became Head of Slytherin. I know it's a lot of responsibility, but I think I can manage."

"You'll do fantastic, Nev. But, back to the original question, who took over as Head of Hufflepuff?" Harry slid his eyes down the teachers' table.

"Peter Pevensie." McGonagall smiled at Harry and Neville's surprise. "Professor Sprout specifically asked for him to be her successor."

Harry grinned. "That makes a lot of sense. He'll do a good job."

The feast ended before anyone was ready for it to. After the students went to their house dormitories, the teachers went to their own rooms. Headmistress McGonagall went to her own study that had a bed in it, but the rest of the teachers went to a room off of the teachers' lounge. Harry had never seen it except on the Marauder's Map. He and Neville followed Professor Flitwick into the dorms. There they each found a room with their name on the door. Harry set his small suitcase down beside the large bed. The room was fully furnished with nightstands, dressers, a chest of drawers, and a desk. Behind the door stood a large wardrobe and a full length mirror.

As Harry was looking around his new room, a silvery feline patronus slunk through the door.

"You may tell Ginny she can come live with you here." McGonagall's voice emanated from the cat. "It wouldn't be fair to your wife to make you stay here without her. You will find a room behind yours for your sons to sleep in. It would do Hogwarts some good to have a teacher's family reside in it once again. Good night, Mister Potter."

Harry smiled. McGonagall thought of everything. Sending a patronus out the window, Harry thought of his sons. Ginny had insisted on naming the eldest after Harry's father figures, and she thought they should continue to name their children after important people who helped them in their lives. When the second son was born a few months ago, Ginny had asked Harry for name ideas. He had panicked and said Albus. While Albus Dumbledore had helped him a lot, there were plenty of other people he could have chosen. Unfortunately, Harry's brain did not cooperate with him, and proceeded to carry on down the list of Hogwarts headmasters. Ginny was surprised, but didn't argue when Harry blurted out Albus Severus. Harry wished she had, but what was done was done.

Harry tried to look at the bright side. Both Dumbledore and Snape were good in their own ways. Dumbledore gave great advice and had tried to do what he perceived as the best course of action for the wizarding world. Snape didn't kill Harry on sight when Harry was a first year. Dumbledore mentored Harry through the years leading up to the Second Wizarding War. Snape didn't fight with Voldemort in the end. Harry grimaced. He had to give Snape the credit for finding the strength and bravery to not only turn against Voldemort, but to be a spy for Dumbledore. Both Dumbledore and Snape were brave in their own ways.

Harry shrugged. He would make sure his next son was named Remus Fred. For now, though. He had to get ready for classes in the morning. His first class was the third years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He knew exactly what he was going to do for them. Smiling, Harry thought of Professor Lupin. While Harry had enjoyed being an auror for the past eight years, this was his chance to follow in the footsteps of one of his father's friends. Remus was the only Marauder that Harry could reasonably follow, and Harry could only hope to do Professor Lupin's legacy justice.

Ginny's horse patronus galloped through the window just as Harry was getting into bed.

"James, Albus, and I will be there within the week. See you soon, love."

Harry smiled. "See you soon, darling." Rolling onto his side, he went to sleep. Classes would come soon, and he didn't want to be exhausted for them.


	2. Author's Note (Please Read)

Greetings to my loyal readers. I apologize for the extremely long delay, but I promise I have not forgotten this story. This is just one of four pet projects right now, and I have been thinking about adding another one (and Avengers fanfiction). I promise I will get around to uploading the next chapter soon, but until then, here is a sneak preview. Enjoy!

~TearsOfPaper

Breakfast came too soon for Harry's liking. Throwing on some wrinkled robes haphazardly, Harry took one of the back stairways to the great hall. He was one of the last ones there – not terribly unlike his years as a student. Taking his seat, he tried to ignore the inquisitive look aimed at him from McGonagall.

"I hope you plan on being a better teacher than you were a student, Mister Potter."

Harry gave her a wry smile. "If I don't have anyone trying to kill me it would be a good start."

"How about you start by being on time, Mister Potter."

"You should know me better than to expect that, Headmistress."

McGonagall shook her head with exasperation, but couldn't hold back a smile. "Indeed I do. And please, Mister Potter, call me Minerva. We are colleagues after all."

"Whatever you say, Minnie."

McGonagall pursed her lips and looked down at her plate. Harry was too much like the Marauders sometimes, and his comment had just struck at memories full of Sirius winking at her unabashedly.

Harry didn't notice McGonagall's face this time as he was too busy trying to scarf down the last of his eggs before the last student left the great hall. He was going to be late for his first class – again. He thought that being late for class would end after he was done being a student, but it seemed that Hogwarts just wouldn't run right if Harry James Potter wasn't late for at least one class.


	3. Discontinued Alert

p style="text-align: center;"emMy dearest readers, I regret to inform you that I shall be discontinuing this story./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emEventually I shall begin it again - and I shall let you know when that happens./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emHowever, at the moment I am juggling too many stories, and this one is not offering as many ideas as it once was. Thus, it is being shut down./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMy apologies, dear readers. I promise I shall let you know when the revamped version is available./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em~TearsOfPaper/em/p 


End file.
